Degrassi: A Touch of Black
by The Degrassi Ghost
Summary: It just takes one night. It just takes one incident. Blood has been split. As the mystery unfolds, which characters of Degrassi will live to tell the tale.
1. Wrong Side of the Bed

**Chapter One**

**Wrong Side of the Bed**

Peter was rushing to the Dot.

His boss had warned him that if he was late again, it would be the end of him.

_He doesn't get I'm going to college too_, Peter thought. All last night, he had been working on this massive essay. Peter had no time to sleep.  
He checked his watch, a few seconds to go and he was just a block away.

He raced there, panting like a dog.

But he made it.

Peter took off his jacket and placed it on one of the cabinets behind the counter. So drained by his running up here, he almost didn't notice there was a girl already in here. She was sitting, back towards him, in one of the tables, wearing a very huge purple Pokka. It was still Fall.

Peter went over to her, still staring at the back of her head.

"Umm, miss… The Dot hasn't opened yet."

The girl turned to him, and Peter almost staggered in surprise.

He knew this girl.

It was Darcy.

"How did you get here?" he said, stepping further and further away from her.

Darcy stood up. She also looked drained. Her eyes were red and wet.

"Peter... we really have to talk."

Peter had hit the wall, and couldn't move any more.

"Talk about what?" he said, "How did you even get in here!"

"I let her in." It was the Dot owner, approaching them. "She came very early in the morning, to talk to you. Alone."

His eyes pierced into Peter's. He was angry, but was trying hard to hide that fact.

"I will leave you two alone." The owner – still staring at Peter – walked out the store.

Peter turned back to Darcy.

"Peter I-"

"Don't start Darcy. I don't want to hear any apologizes!" He walked back to the counter, to continue on in his usual morning routines.

"Peter, you're not listening!" She was near tear. Darcy peeled of her huge Pokka, and in it, sleeping on a baby carrier, was a little Peter.


	2. Teenage Dream

**Chapter Two**

**Teenage Dream**

Peter walked out of the hospital. He needed air, because the sound of that doctor's voice was still ringing in his head.

_Yes_, she had said, _you definitely are the father_.

He didn't need this! Peter could barley hold on to his job, and his university will kick him out if his grades don't get better. And now a baby.

He saw Darcy leaving the hospital as well, the baby on a stroller. She came towards him and said nothing. The silence was awkward, but necessary.

Peter was the first to speak. "How did this happen?"

Darcy started at him. Peter could remember that was they used to do. They would make out, then just stare at each other. He could recall doing that in the Janitor closet in Degrassi, or in his house when his mother was doing her principal stuff. Sometimes in that park close by.

Now Darcy was staring at him again, but this time, it wasn't the looks of awe and love. The passion was gone. The thrill of their relationship was gone. They were no longer love struck teenagers. They were adults now with a problem that lay in a stroller. Darcy was staring at Peter because she didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to relive those memories.

But Peter deserved an answer.

"It was the day before I told you about Kenyan," she said, "the day I wanted everything to be perfect."

Peter nodded, and took his eyes off of her. He remembered.

_Darcy had called him on his cell phone one night and told him to come over. She said her family was out. _

_ Peter sneaked out of his house and went to hers. Darcy had opened the front door wearing nothing but a pink little night gown. She smiled at him, and he smiled back._

_ "Come to my room," she said, talking his hand and leading him up the stairs. _

_ She turned the light on in her room and they both walked in. They were so close now that their noses almost touched. _

_ "Tell me what you love about me," she said. Her very voice was making Peter sweat._

_ "I love your hair," he replied._

_ Darcy smiles and suddenly takes his shirt off. _

_ Peter heaved. He didn't expect that. He came closer to her, his bare chest touching hers. _

_ "Tell me something else," Darcy said, giggling. This was her game and she was making all the rules._

_ "I-I love how you laugh."_

_ Darcy pulls at the buckles of his belt until his pants fell down, revealing his yellow boxers._

_ Peter couldn't take his eyes off her; his mouth was a bit opened and his heaving so deep. _

_ Darcy put her hand on the back of his head, and ushered it close to her. She whispered in Peter's ear, saying, "Tell me one more thing…"_

And they made love to each other. It was raw and passionate. It was Darcy giving everything to Peter. It was last thing she would do before she headed off to Kenya. Maybe, because of this, he will forgive her and wait for her. Maybe, because of this, there love will last until they were together again.

Darcy knew that she would have to pray every day for forgiveness from God; but at that moment, when Peter and Darcy where one and the same… it was almost worth it.

Almost.


	3. What Could Possibly

**Chapter Three**

**What Could Possibly…**

Claire and Allie were in the Edwards house when Darcy came in after a day in the hospital. She wasn't crying this time.

She took little Peter into her room and stayed there.

Mr. Edwards was out, again, and his wife was doing the crying today.

Claire and Allie stayed in the living room, speaking in whispers.

"Claire, your house has so much drama," Allie said.

"I know! I don't know what to do." She fiddled with the rosary on her neck. Things were running out of control. Her sister had arrived just yesterday, and everything had suddenly changed. Claire had just become an aunt. Her mother had been crying all day over that, among other things.

She remembers last night, when her mother first saw this baby. There was screaming and crying. Her mother said that devil was in this family now. And when Claire had gotten in to bed, she would hear her mom moaning in sadness.

"I have a bastard for a grandchild!" she would bellow all through the night. Claire had never heard her mom talk like that.

Today, a Saturday, she called on Allie for comfort. Allie placed her hand on Claire's shoulder and sighed.

"It's going to be ok, Claire. Thing will work out. When is your father coming back?"

Claire shrugged; her face down.

"Well," Allie asked, perplexed, "How long has he been gone?"

Claire looked up and said, with a helpless voice, "Three days."

"Oh my gosh, is he missing?"

Claire didn't know how to answer that. Yes, she and her mother did not know where he was. But that didn't mean he was _missing_? Her parent's marriage was in turmoil. Who's to say that her father didn't just leave them? Maybe he had been planning on leaving them a long time ago.

Allie felt Claire's sadness, and she wanted to do something to make her feel better.

"Claire, we need to cheer you up. Let's find a way to get your mother out of here. We can have a party!"

"A party…" Claire muttered.

"Yes! Come on, your dad is not here, and all your sister does is cry or take care of the baby. Come on Claire. If we get your mother out of the house, we can have the hottest party ever."

Claire thought about it. Of course she was tired of this entire crisis. She wanted more than anything just to relax and have some fun, for once.

"Annnnnnd..." Allie said smiling, "You can talk to Eli."

That sealed it. "I'm in," Claire said with a smile.

They had found away into getting Ms. Edwards out of the house. There was a Christian Book club that had started today, and Claire went up to her mother to tell her about it.

At first, Ms. Edwards was skeptical, and she gave every reason in the book as to why she couldn't go.

"And Darcy with her…no I can't go." Ms. Edwards shook her head.

"Mom," Claire said.

"Yes,"

Claire waited a moment, and then said: "You shouldn't be in here crying, while he's out there having fun."

They both knew who this "he" was. And like magic, Ms. Edwards was convinced. She got dressed and began heading out to local church. Because it was the first meeting, there were so many things to organize. Who was going to be attending weekly? The books they were to read? There was also to be a little dinner for everyone. This would take just enough time for a party to be had and done.

Before leaving, Ms. Edwards kissed Claire on the forehead.

"You're right," she whispered, "I will take control of my life too."

And just like that, she was gone.

Claire and Allie took each other hands and jumped up and down. They did it.

"Victory!" Claire cried.

Allie was already on her phone, calling almost everybody.

"This will be the party to remember!" she said.

Allie didn't know how right she was. This would be the party that would change everything. Forever.

**A/N: Hey guys; this has been really the "building up" of the story. Things are going to get really good from here on out. Hope you like them, and really hope you leave a comment. Thanks so much for reading!**


	4. Go Wrong

**Chapter Four**

…**Go Wrong**

"And the way Peter is always calling him a baby," Darcy muttered to herself, as he lay in her bed. "I mean, he is almost 3!"

Little Peter was sleeping next to her. Darcy touched his dirty-blond hair, rubbed his red cheeks and gently gripped his little nose. She loved her son if no else did. She thought of God, and how this child – this beautiful child – could be an abomination in His eyes.

But that was thought was impossible. God was good, and he would see goodness in Little Peter. Darcy was sure of it.

CRASH!

Darcy flung herself upright on the bed.

_What was that_, she pondered.

She got out the bed in an instant and took Little Peter with her. Darcy couldn't leave him there, he could roll over.

Going down the stairs, Darcy was astounded by this… party. The whole place was packed, and more and more people where coming in. Music started to play, loudly. There was laughter and screaming and a lot of talking. There was also a distinct scent in the air… alcohol.

"Where the world is Claire?" she muttered. Little Peter stirred in her arms, he was about to wake up from all this noise. Darcy massaged his back a bit, and then began searching for her little sister in the crowd.

People stared at her, some laughed and others tried to touch Little Peter. It was becoming too overwhelming. She couldn't hold on to her baby and look for Claire at the same time. Claire could be hurt. This party couldn't be her idea. Before going off to Kenya, Claire was still wearing private school clothes. Coming back, Darcy's little sister had a new hair-do and her clothes was much better, but appearance aside, personality was hard to change.

Rape changed Darcy, and as far as she knew, that didn't happen to Claire.

Darcy spotted a girl standing by herself, looking as if she was surveying the party as a whole.

"I'm sorry," Darcy said to her, "But I need your help, please."

The girl sneered at Little Peter, and said, "What."

"Could you please hold him for moment, please?"

The girl just looked at her, and then said: "Fine, give me the brat."

"Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Darcy smiled at her, as she gave her Little Peter.

"And your name?"

The girl gave a melodramatic smile, "Its Bianca."

Darcy nodded, and then dashed off. She needed to find Claire quick. She went to the bathroom, and the kitchen. She wasn't there. She also wasn't with the people dancing.

Then, a sudden thought came to her. Claire couldn't possibly be upstairs, could she?

Darcy, almost as if it wasn't here doing the action, rapidly looked up at the staircase.

And she saw it: Claire guiding this Goth dude to her room upstairs. Darcy gasped, the flashbacks of her mistakes, the pain it had caused, decanted into her. She couldn't let her little sister deal with the same pain...the same regrets.

"No, no, no, no!" Darcy said to herself as she pushed through the wasted teens.

* * *

Allie and Drew were dancing together when they saw Fitz, Owen and other huge guys loading in beer.

Allie shook her head. "We could get in trouble."

Drew nodded and told her he would deal with it. He ran up to Fitz at the front door. The bully was passing out the beers to everyone. The newly drunken teens praised him. The praises Fitz never had. It made him feel wanted and needed.

"Fitz," Drew said, almost anxiously, "The beer has to stop. The police could come, and most of us are underage and -"

"Listen!" Fitz shouted, and many people turned to the scene, "If you don't want to get your ass beat again, leave me alone."

Drew smirked; the nervousness was overpowered by his native pride. "Yeah, let's see how you do that without your friends around."

"You want to take this outside?"

"With pleasure."

* * *

Claire was inebriated for the first time in her life.

Eli seemed more…everything when she was intoxicated. She laughed more at his jokes, she giggled at his smiles. Eli was drunk too, and it was just his second time in his life.

Claire said, "So, that old girlfriend of yours…was she cuter than me?" The question obviously surprised her and Eli, even when they were under the influences.

When Eli answered, his words came slowly and in slurs.

"N-no," he said, "You're the most beautiful girlfriend I ever had."

Claire raised her eyebrows, "Girlfriend! Since when?"

Eli eyes were disoriented, but he came closer to her.

"Since this…" and his thin lips pressed onto hers.

It was a sweet tender kiss, it was their first kiss. And Eli released his lips; it took just a second for them to come back at it. This time, their tongues were involved. They came closer and closer to each other. Claire gripped the back of Eli's hair and gently pushed his face forward. She then got off the couch they were sitting in, and – with her legs opened – onto his laps. They faces were as close as they could possibly get.

When they stopped again, Eli put both his hands on Claire's cheek.

"Do you want to…go all the way?" he asked.

Claire had never seen him like this; so anxious and so passionate. And she certainly never had seen him look at her like that. It made her feel so special. At that moment she didn't care about her parents, her sister, her whole situation right now. Eli was the most important thing, and she didn't want to ruin it. She wanted nothing more than to make him happy.

"Yes," she said.

Claire got off his lap and led him through the masses. It wasn't long till they were in her room.

They left the lights off and closed the door; the moon's light shined in the room. Eli and Claire went on the bed. The couple stared at each other, then – then Eli began to unbutton her blouse.

Claire continued watching him. _He's mysterious_, she thought. Maybe doing this, maybe giving herself to him, she would understand him a bit better.

When the last button was undone, Claire took her shirt of entirely. She had a tank-top underneath and she pulled that over her head.

Eli kissed her again, as his hands wandered into her back, unlocking her bra. Claire tender breasts bounced back to place.

Eli smiled and ushered Claire closer to her, until he was lying horizontal on the bed, with her on top of him. They began making out again. Everything was perfect, until…

The door abruptly opened, and Darcy came in. She rushed to them and pushed Claire off of Eli. The topless girl landed on the ground. She tried to get up, but she was still under the influence. The fall made her so dizzy. All she was only able to sit upright, and cover her breasts with her hands.

Eli got off the bed. "What are you doing!"

Darcy was in a rampage. "Stay away from my sister, do you hear me!"

And then, she punched him.

The boy staggered backwards, he was still drunk too. The suddenness of everything was too much for him. He touched his eye, it was swollen. Blood was coming from a cut right beneath it.

Eli looked up at the girl. Who was she?

He walked to the door, never taking his eyes of this girl.

"Don't ever punch me again," he said, "or else."

"Or else what!" Darcy said, coming closer to him again. "Who are you threatening?"

She slapped him this time. And Eli was no longer puzzled by this, he was angry.

"Don't hit me!" he cried. He looked from Claire to Darcy.

"I'll kill someone because of this shit!" And with that Eli left the room and went down the stairs.


	5. Rain, Rain, Go Away

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm really having a decline of readers, and I really don't know what's up. Could you please review, and tell me all your likes and dislikes so I can better the story. Thanks enjoy. **

**Chapter Five**

**Rain, Rain, Go Away**

It was raining fiercely now.

Drew was butchering Fitz, having no trouble seeing him through the rain. It wasn't like last time. Drew was stronger with the constant football practice, stronger from always working out for Alli. He refused to let Fitz even get a hit.

Drew punched him in his face. Then he kicked him. Fitz was on the floor now, he was…begging.

"Ok, dude stop, please," he said.

Drew was chuckling. The powerful bully was reduced to this. No, he would not stop. Did _he_ stop when he hurt his brother, Adam? Did he stop when he was beating him up? No.

Drew kicked him in his face. He saw the blood as it spilt from Fitz's mouth and down to the floor. Seeing the blood made Drew finally draw back; maybe he had gone too far. It was only now that he felt how wet he was.

He heard footsteps coming towards them from the opposite side of the street. Drew couldn't see who it was, but Fitz seemed too. The bully's face looked scared, and before either of the boy's knew it, a gunshot was fired.

At Fitz…

Drew didn't know what was going on, he couldn't see a thing. He gave one glance at Fitz, then he ran away; his destination home.

He thought about Alli, as he sprinted from the scene. He thought going back…

But thinking was just thinking...

* * *

"Did you hear that!" Darcy said nervously.

"Yeah," Claire said. She was still on the floor.

"It sounded like a gunshot," she continued.

Darcy eyes suddenly widened. "Oh my gosh, I left my child downstairs."

And the little mother ran out the room.

* * *

Dave was one of the few who hadn't been drinking, and he was also the first to react to the gunshot.

The rest of the teens heard it too, and they all stood up from their sits, or stopped dancing. The music turned off. People began to scream, not knowing what to do. They heard the gun from the front door, they couldn't leave from there.

Somebody cried, "There's a back door in the kitchen!"

Like a herd of animals, the teens all ran into the kitchen. People were pushing each other on the ground, because no one wanted to be the last one out.

Dave was running too, until he noticed that Allie hadn't moved. She had gone to the window to look outside. The boy looked at her and frowned. That was supposed to be his girl in a would be/could be world. He ran up behind her and took her hand. He dragged her to the back door with the others.

"Wait!" Allie cried, "Drew is out there!" But Dave didn't listen and the both of them were almost out. And before they left, Dave thought he heard someone… crying.

And it wasn't Allie.

* * *

Claire vomited in her room. After wiping her mouth, she vowed never to get drunk again.

Her mind was becoming a little bit less fuzzy and she trying to place things together as she put on a shirt.

She knew she had been with Eli. But it stopped.

_Darcy punched him_, she recalled.

And then there was a gunshot.

Claire looked out her window. She was scared and she felt trapped. The rain was pouring, in a way she had never seen. She went to put on the lets, but they weren't working. Claire opened her door, still no lights.

She was heaving now. She was in utter darkness.

And someone was coming into her room. Claire heard the footsteps but she couldn't even see a shape because of the dark.

This person hit her hard on the head, she heard Darcy scream from downstairs and Claire lost all consciousness.


	6. Had I Known How to Save a Life

**Chapter Six**

**Had I Known How to Save a Life**

Claire was awakened by two policemen in her room. Both of them were men.

She had been on the floor. When she stood up, her brain did a back flip. She was punched last night, she was _wasted_ last night.

That had not been the best moments of Claire, and as these policemen stared at her, they saw what they had seen multiple times. Girl trash, who drank and had sex with anybody.

_But this isn't me_, Claire thought.

Her sister, Darcy came into her room. She had been doing serious crying; her very eyelids where a furious red.

"Darcy," Claire muttered, "What is going on?"

The older sister didn't say a word. She heaved deeply, and when she looked at Claire, her eyes reflected total hatred.

One policeman came closer to her, and then said: "There has been a murder."

Claire frowned. Her immediate thought was that someone from the party was died.

"Please," Claire pleaded, "Let it not be Allie. She is my best friend."

Darcy chuckled darkly as she shook her head.

Ms. Edwards stepped in, holding something in a blanket.

She turned to younger daughter. "Claire, Darcy's son is dead."

In the blanket lay the lifeless, cold body of Little Peter, forever young.

* * *

Detective Miranda had just received a report on her table about some teenage party. At first, when she skimmed through it, she thought it nothing; kids drinking under aged, possible a small fight; but it was one word that set her off.

Degrassi.

That school had been giving problems for as long as she had remembered. The shooting, the war with Degrassi and Lakers, the girl whose body was shown on a video tape: that was a case of child pornography. Never was there an end to all the trouble Degrassi caused.

_And a baby was dead_, she thought. It's _the type of thing that media goes gaga for._

Detective Miranda was tired of Degrassi. This school had to be closed, for the better of the community. She was forming a plan.

If whoever did kill the baby was a Degrassi student, added up with all the other skeletons Degrassi already had, it would be more than enough to close this school, for good.

She chuckled at her thoughts.

It had been an eventful evening.

* * *

Darcy watched as the police and the detective took Little Peter away, to inspect his body as to how he died.

Ms. Edwards tried to comfort Darcy, but she pushed her mother away.

"You didn't even like him," Darcy said with a sneer, "You called him this and that. Who's to say you didn't kill him?"

She stormed out and went upstairs to her room. Darcy locked the door behind her.

Heaving in her room, she thought of her baby. Her little Peter…

_How could this be happening_, she wondered, _this couldn't be real?_

She went to her vanity mirror, and looked at herself. She didn't feel like Darcy, she felt filthy and wrong. She took a brush from the drawer, and gently began to brush her hair.

Darcy hair wasn't like Little Peter's.

Her son had inherited most of Peter's genes.

Peter didn't even like him, she thought.

Rage came to her again. She throws the brush at the mirror, and shards of glass exploded all around her.

Darcy gasped. She looked around her body, and she wasn't harmed. But little pieces of glass did pierce her skin. A bigger piece reflected her face on the ground.

Darcy gripped it.

She could remember the last time she cut herself. Everything was so peaceful then.

She felt free then, felt in control of her body for the first time in her life.

But Darcy made the mistake for doing it in school, where people were bond to see her. This time she wasn't in school anymore.

She took the piece of glace and drove it down her skin.

Blood snaked down to the floor.

**A/N: So guys, there is a murderer loose. Who do you think it is?**


End file.
